1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a vacuum peeling apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a vacuum peeling apparatus for peeling a film using a vacuum pressure and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is a flat display device. Such an organic light emitting element may include an anode, a cathode, and at least an organic emission layer interleaved between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting element has the advantages of a wide viewing angle and a superior contrast as well as a fast response speed. Due to the advantages of the organic light emitting element, the organic light emitting element has been receiving attention as the next generation display element. The organic light emitting element may further include at least one of organic layers interleaved among a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL) according to whether an emission layer is made of a high molecular organic material or a low molecular organic material besides an organic emission layer.
In such an organic light emitting element, an organic layer is required to be patterned in order to realize full color. A low molecular organic light emitting element may be patterned using a shadow mask, and a high molecular organic light emitting element may be patterned through an ink-jet printing method and a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method using laser. The LITI method has merits. For example, the LITI method can pattern a large area of an organic layer. Furthermore, the LITI method can pattern an organic layer with high precision and with high resolution.
The LITI method may include a process for peeling a film. Typically, a film may be peeled off by using a roll or by lifting a tray that fixes the film. Furthermore, a film may be peed off by blowing gas such as nitrogen or air.
In the case of using a roll, a film may be absorbed in a roll or a film may contact a roll through another structure. Accordingly, secondary contamination may be caused by a roll. Furthermore, a complicated system may be required for driving a roll.
In the case of lifting a tray, it is difficult to constantly maintain the same peeling angle. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain uniform quality.
In the case of blowing a gas, such a method is generally used with the lifting method. It is difficult to uniformly control a gas.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.